


A Million Things He Hasnt Done

by Life_once_lived



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_once_lived/pseuds/Life_once_lived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is grieving his sons death, with his wonderful princess Eliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Things He Hasnt Done

Alexander sits in his dark, cold office by himself, the silence if his home echoing around him. It’s been two days since Philip died. Those days seemed like years to Alexander. Sitting at his desk, still trying to comprehend the idea that his dear Philip was truly gone, Alex clings the photo of him and Philip a little closer.

“If only I stopped him. I could have protected him. He was defending MY honor. If only I could trade places with you my son.” 

Tears beginning to run down Alexander's face he hears the plucking of piano keys and Eliza's soft, breaking voice. 

“Une deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.” 

Taking a long drink from the almost empty bottle of scotch next to his desk. Alexander goes back to studying the picture of Philip. His deep brown eyes, his mothers smile, and his fathers charisma. Eliza's voice still echoing the large home that now seemed empty. Alex stifled out a small cry, walking to the sound of the piano, copying Eliza's singing like young Philip once did.

“Une deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.”   
“Une deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.”   
“Sept huit neuf”  
“Sept huit neuf.”

Eliza broke into loud cries.   
“H-He’s really gone Alexander. He didn't get to graduate, he didn't get to start a family. There was a million things he hadn't done, and now he’s gone.”   
Eliza said, the sobs taking over her body. Alexander did nothing but hold her close, and there they sat for the rest of the evening.


End file.
